1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a equipment for a nailing machine. More specifically, the invention relates to a contact foot at the end of a contact arm which forms a safety device of a nailing machine, and a gage for a nailing machine which is used to successively secure roofing materials to the roof base materials.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a nailing machine has a contact arm which detects whether or not a material such as a piece of board to be nailed (hereinafter referred to merely as "material", when applicable) is located at the end of its nail hammering nose section so that its start trigger lever may be effectively pulled only when the material is provided at the end of the nail hammering nose section. The contact arm is coupled to the nailing machine body in such a manner that it is slidable with respect to the nail hammering direction. The front end of the contact arm protrudes more than the end of the nose section, and the other end confronts with the trigger lever. When, with the front end of the contact arm pushed against the surface of the material, the other end is engaged with the trigger lever, the pulling of the trigger is made effective. A contact foot is detachably coupled to the front end portion of the contact arm.
During use of a roofing nailer for nailing roofing materials, the latter may stick onto the front end portion of the nose section, thus making the nailer out of order. Hence, the front end portion must be cleaned frequently. This cleaning operation is carried out with the contact foot removed from the front end portion of the contact arm.
However, this cleaning operation is rather troublesome. That is, in the conventional roofing nailer, the contact foot is fixedly secured to the contact arm with a hexagon socket head cap screw. Therefore, the contact foot and the contact arm cannot be engaged with or disengaged from each other without use of a tool such as a hexagonal wrench. In addition, it is necessary to tap the bolt to form a threaded hole, which increases the manufacturing cost as much.
In general, a roof structure is such that roofing materials such as roofing tiles are laid over the roofing base material in such a manner that they are overlapped with one another, and are then nailed to the roof base material with a single gage provided under the nailing machine. That is, with the single gage engaged with the end face of the roofing material, the nail ejecting section of the nailing machine is set at a predetermined position at all times.
The gage is liable to be worn out because, whenever a nail is hammered with the nailing machine to secure a roofing material, the gage must be abutted against the roofing material. Hence, the gage is so designed as to be replaced with a new one, if necessary. That is, in a conventional gage mounting structure, as disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei. 5-376, a rail is fixedly set on the bottom of a nail magazine in which a series of nails coupled to one another are accommodated, and the gage is fixed to the rail through a bolt, nut, screw, metal member, operating member, etc.
However, the above-described gage mounting structure is disadvantageous in the following points: That is, it is relatively large in the number of components, and its assembling work takes time and labor, and accordingly it is relatively high in manufacturing cost.